bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Linehalt
is a fiend/knight-like Bakugan and Ren Krawler's Guardian Bakugan in ''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He possessed a Forbidden Power to be cursed with as a Dark Bakugan. His Battle Gear is Boomix. Information Bakugan.com Linehalt partners with Ren. Bonded as tight as a family, they share both their memories and fierce dreams. Linehalt is an exceptional young warrior who has lived in the dark underground of Gundaldia. Using a green stone in the palm of his hand, Linehalt absorbs and nullifies the attacks of his enemies. He is said to have a 'forbidden power'.http://web.archive.org/web/20150330170908/http://bakugan.com/products/bakugan?page=11 ''Bakugan Dimensions'' Linehalt is an exceptional young warrior who has lived in the dark underground of Gundalia and is said to have a "forbidden power." He uses a stone in the palm of his hand to absorb the attacks of his enemies.[[:File:HNI 0081.JPG|Linehalt's Bakugan Dimensions description]] Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He first appeared battling Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Interspace. The battle ended in a draw because Marucho had to evacuate and shut down the battle arena because the battle energy was too intense, which would have destroyed the system. He is a real Bakugan, which is proven when at the end of episode 5 he was talking to Ren about the previous battle between Sid and Zenet.A New Beginning He and Drago face off against Sid and Zenet's Bakugan, Rubanoid and Contestir. He purposely loses due to Ren's plan.Confrontation He fought the digital Akwimos and Gigarth with Boomix and managed to win the first round, but lost the second, third and the battle. He was then alongside Ren when he changed into his true Gundalian form and revealed to the brawlers his true identity as a talking Bakugan which shocks Jake while telling Drago that he's next.True Colours He retold the story of how he was the last of his kind, the Dark Bakugan, who were banished to the underground of Gundalia. It is where he met Ren as he was meant to be the next protector of Linehalt. He was against the idea of this as Ren was very afraid of Linehalt and it was not till he saved Ren from falling that the two eventually became close friends. He also revealed that although he has a "Forbidden Power", he has no idea how to use it.Escape From Darkness He battled Hawktor and Neo Ziperator alongside Plitheon. He lost, but Plitheon won with his Battle Gear.The Secret Package He battled Coredem and Aranaut alongside Plitheon, but the battle ended up in failure, no matter how hard Ren was brawling.Curtain Call He battled alongside Sabator against Aranaut and Akwimos but the battle was cut short due to The Sacred Orb getting angry.The Secret of the Orb Linehalt has suggested Ren that they will reconsider their loyalty to the Twelve Orders as they have shown them none.Mobile Assault He battled alongside Rubanoid against Drago but lost.Sid Returns He made an appearance where he and Ren betrayed Barodius. He used Boomix to attack Dharak Colossus as well.Colossus Dharak He continues the battle and unleashes his Forbidden Power it is revealed that threatens Neathia and awakens Dragonoid Colossus, The Sacred Orb's last defense, which defeats both Dharak and Linehalt, stopping his rampage but not before he severely damaged the Gundalian forces.Dragonoid Colossus He battled against Aranaut to prove Ren's loyalty to the Neathians. The first round he battled Aranaut but lost due to losing energy from unleashing his Forbidden Power. Second round he switched places with Rubanoid to rest but still ended up losing at the end but was accepted by Fabia and became a member of the Castle Knights.Forgiveness He attacked Gundalia's castle and battled against Krakix.Final Strike He retreats from his battle and meets up with the rest of his team for a showdown against the Gundalians.Dream Escape He battles Lumagrowl, Krakix, Stikeflier, and Lythirus alongside Aranaut, Akwimos, Coredem, Hawktor, and Blitz Dragonoid. They win the battle and retreat to Neathia to stop Barodius.Gundalian Showdown He battles a hypnotized Plitheon until the hypnosis wears off and Plitheon joins the Castle Knights.Broken Spell He battles Phantom Dharak and loses.Code Eve He finally understands what his Forbidden Power should be used for and uses it to heal the battle-damaged Neathia. He also seems to grow angel wings. Later, he says goodbye to Akwimos, Marucho, and the others before he, Nurzak and the rest of the Gundalians head back to Gundalia.Destiny Revealed Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Linehalt reappeared during flashbacks from previous episodes.Re-connection He appeared again, where he fought against Chaos Bakugan with the Battle Brawlers.Gundalia Under Fire Linehalt was briefly seen using Bolting Vibra against some Chaos Bakugan.Battle Lines Linehalt brawled multiple Chaos Bakugan along Aranaut and two Aquos Splights, making his final appearance.Unlocking the Gate ; Ability Cards * Bolting Vibra: Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Dispel Closer: Absorbs the opponent's ability. * Darkness Blizzard ''(Darkus Blizzard): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * '''Dark Saber': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Razen Breaker (Shock Breaker): Adds 400 Gs to Linehalt. * Ice Crasher ''(Ice Breaking in the Jap. version''' '' ): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * '''Dark Javelin: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Linehalt. * Gigarth Ray ''(Geass Ray in the Jap. version): Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. ; Fusion Ability Cards * '''Twist Bow' (Boomerang Bow): Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. ('''Dark Saber' must be activated in order to use this ability)'' * Break Garret: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Linehalt. (Dark Javelin must be activated in order to use this ability) Note: Break Garret was only shown in the original Japanese version of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It was deleted in the English dub due to being too violent for kids. Physical Game Linehalt was released in August in Wave 3. The Subterra version from the Target Combat Set is 800 Gs (with a Gold Boomix 80 Gs). In the anime, his wings are a different shape and his legs had another segment, both features being absent in the toy. The Ventus version has 800 Gs and 650 Gs. The Pyrus version has 850 Gs. The Darkus version has 800 and 750 Gs. The Aquos BakuBlue version has 880 Gs. The Subterra BakuTriad version has 830 Gs. Another Subterra version has 640 Gs. Trivia *On Japanese websites, his name is sometimes romanized as Reinhardt. References de:Linehalt es:Linehalt pl:Linehalt Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities